Dalam Gelap
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Yuuri tinggal di apartemen, dan hari ini Yuuto datang ke apartemennya. Apa yang terjadi jika mendadak listriknya padam?


_**Story by:**_ **Rue Arclight Sawatari**

 _ **Diclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Drama, Romance, Friend-Ship, semi-humor.**_

 _ **Pair: Yuuto x Yuuri.**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, some mistakes EYD, OOC, AU, Fanon,**_ **beberapa kata kasar.**

 _ **A/N:**_ **Jangan tanya kenapa saya bisa jatuh hati pada pair ini.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Dalam Gelap**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Umur 17 tahun tinggal di apartemen? Itu hal biasa.

Teman main ke apartemen? Bukan hal aneh.

Teman yang datang memiliki _sense of humor_? Malah bagus.

Memainkan beberapa _game_ bersama? Sudah pasti.

Jika teman tersebut terkenal kalem nan ramah dengan paras elok di atas rata-rata? Itu berita buruk.

Setidaknya, bagi Yuuri. Oh,betapa jengkelnya Yuuri saat Yuuto mendadak datang sore-sore ke apartemennya dengan alasan minta diajari pelajaran biologi. Belum lagi saat akan pulang, hujan turun mendadak, mengakibatkan Yuuto mau tak mau terpaksa menginap. Yuuto sangat bersyukur besok hari minggu, tak ada masalah jika ia menginap. Toh, ia bisa meminjam baju Yuuri nantinya.

Namun, tidak bagi Yuuri. Jika hanya mengajari saja, Yuuri tak masalah. Bahkan Yuuri sudah berencana untuk menendang Yuuto keluar apartemennya begitu selesai. Mana sudi Yuuri berdekatan terlalu lama dengan Yuuto.

Sebagai orang yang memiliki paras mirip dengan Yuuto, Yuuri termasuk orang yang merasa beruntung tidak tertipu penampilan. Melalui Yuuya, adik Yuuto, Yuuri mengetahui sisi lain dari Yuuto. Diri Yuuto yang selalu disembunyikan Yuuto dari semua orang, termasuk pada adiknya sendiri. Konon, hanya lima orang yang tahu akan fakta ini.

"Kau manis jika tersenyum~"

BUK!

Untuk yang keenam kalinya Yuuri melempar bantal tepat di wajah Yuuto.

Gombal.

Yup, gombal.

Siapa sangka? Siswa teladan yang dikagumi, digandrungi banyak penggemar wanita, sering dijadikan panutan, rajin, ramah. Wow! Siapa yang tidak terpikat? Yuuri dengan senang hati mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku menyesal pernah bersaing denganmu ...," sesal Yuuri, kedua tangannya sibuk menekan tombol _gamepad_ , memainkan _game Capsule Monster_. Yuuto terkekeh, ia menyingkirkan bantal di dekatnya.

"Mengapa, Yuuri? Bukannya bagus? Banyak yang mengakui kau lebih ahli di bidang ilmu alam dibandingkanku," cetus Yuuto.

"Aku akan sangat bersyukur jika **mantan** rivalku tidak menggombaliku seperti sekarang," sahut Yuuri.

"Aih~ kejamnya~"

BUK!

Oke, tujuh kali.

"Hei, mau melempariku sampai kapan? Manismu berkurang nanti jika kasar begitu," keluh Yuuto, kembali menyingkirkan bantal yang sedari tadi digunakan Yuuri untuk melemparinya dengan keras. Untung Yuuri tak terpikir untuk melempari Yuuto dengan vas bunga.

"Aku tidak manis, Sialan!" hardik Yuuri.

"Haa~ oke, kuiyakan saja." Yuuto mengangkat bahunya, menyerah. Susah sekali mengambil hati orang di sampingnya ini.

"Hmp." Yuuri mendengus dan kembali fokus pada game.

Yuuto bertopang dagu, ia memainkan gamepad-nya dengan malas, rasanya ia jadi tak berminat melanjutkan permainan tanpa menggodai Yuuri. Apalagi Yuuri termasuk kategori yang enak digodai, menurut Yuuto. Entah mengapa. Sayangnya saat ini mood Yuuri sedang buruk dan ia terus-menerus menjaga jarak dari Yuuto.

/ _Rasanya aku ingin ada keajaiban yang membuat Yuuri memelukku ...,/_ batin Yuuto seraya memejamkan matanya, lagipula sekedar berharap tidak dilarang. Sembari menunggu gilirannya menjalankan bidak monster, Yuuto tetap memejamkan matanya sambil berpikir.

BLAM!

"GYAAAAA!"

Yuuto terhenyak, ia membuka kedua matanya. Seketika, kegelapan menyapa penglihatannya. Meski ia masih bisa melihat jelas, sih. Mungkin karena tadi ia memejamkan mata cukup lama. Hanya saja, yang membuat Yuuto terkejut adalah Yuuri yang mendadak memeluknya, bahkan tak mau lepas.

"Oi, Yuuri?" tegur Yuuto bingung, Yuuri masih memeluknya takut-takut. Otak Yuuto kembali berjalan, menerka-nerka apa penyebab Yuuri mendadak memeluknya. Sampai akhirnya, Yuuto menemukan jawaban.

"Kau takut gelap, ya?"

Seketika, Yuuto merasakan tubuh Yuuri mendadak kaku tak bergerak. Menurut dugaan Yuuto, Yuuri diam karena terkaannya benar. Kalau begitu, Yuuri pasti ...

"Enak saja! Aku tidak takut!" kilah Yuuri seraya mendongak, tanpa menyadari wajahnya kini sangatlah dekat dengan wajah Yuuto. Sayangnya, Yuuri tak menyadarinya karena penglihatannya masih kurang jelas. Berbeda dengan Yuuto yang bisa melihat cukup jelas. Tak ayal hal itu membuat wajah Yuuto memerah.

"K-kalau begitu, bukannya kau memeriksa sambungan listrik apartemenmu?"

Sekali lagi, Yuuri terdiam. Kali ini tak tahu kenapa, Yuuto tak mau menduga.

"I-itu karena ... —" Yuuri menunduk, ia terlihat salah tingkah. Jika saja ada cahaya, pasti Yuuto bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Hanya merona pun Yuuto pasti ingin melihatnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Yuuto—lagi. Yuuri kembali terdiam. Sepertinya pertanyaan Yuuto yang pertama tadi memang tepat sasaran.

"S-sekarang aku belum bisa melihat! Kau saja! Daritadi matamu terpejam! Pasti bisa melihat dengan jelas!" elak Yuuri. Wah, rupanya Yuuri masih berniat menantang Yuuto. Tantangan yang menarik.

Yuuto menyeringai, "Aku? Hei, mana aku tahu tempatnya di mana meski bisa melihat." Yuuri mendecih kesal, rasanya pemuda ini jadi lebih licik darinya.

"Sepertinya aku harus menunggumu sampai kau bisa melihat. Toh, lagipula tak akan ada hantu yang muncul di saat seperti ini menaku—"

"Ya! Aku takut gelap! Puas, kau?! Sekarang cepat periksa!" perintah Yuuri tegas. Membuat Yuuto nyaris terkekeh geli.

"Hei~ Kelinci, bagaimana aku bisa memeriksanya jika kau memelukku begini?" tanya Yuuto sambil menahan tawa.

"Sepertinya kau memang menjadi lebih menyebalkan daripada sebelumnya ...," cibir Yuuri seraya melepas pelukannya dan menjauh beberapa desimeter dari Yuuto.

Yuuto terkekeh mendengarnya, "Oke, tunggu di sini."

Cup!

"Eh?" Yuuri mengerjap-ngerjap, apa itu tadi? Rasanya ia merasakan sesuatu menempel di pipinya sekilas. Sementara itu, Yuuto bergegas beranjak pergi mencari alat penerangan seperti senter dan sejenisnya sebelum Yuuri merespon apa yang terjadi.

Jika dugaannya benar, setelah listrik menyala kembali, pasti ia akan dilempar Yuuri keluar dari apartemen. Tak peduli walau hari masih hujan.

"KURANG AJAR, KAU! RAMBUT TERONG!"

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 **Rue** : Apa yang benar-benar akan terjadi, silahkan bayangkan sendiri.


End file.
